Liquid Crystal Display (LCD) device is such a kind of display device that arrangement of liquid crystal molecules is changed by controlling liquid crystals through a Thin Film Transistor (TFT) so as to achieve a display function. The LCD device is provided with a storage capacitance for electric discharge upon the TFT having been switched off for a predetermined period of time in order to maintain a voltage between a pixel electrode and a common electrode within a certain range, which can optimize display effect of the LCD.
However, since currently utilized common electrodes are strip electrodes with uniform widths, the storage capacitances generated by common electrodes and pixel electrodes in a single sub-pixel unit are identical with each other without a capability of adjusting an electric field distribution within the single sub-pixel unit.